Dear Future Husband
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Hinata sudah memiliki daftar panjangnya sendiri untuk kriteria calon suami di masa depan, dan ia telah mencoret nama Uchiha Sasuke dari list-nya. Namun takdir selalu memiliki caranya sendiri, dengan menghadirkan sang womanizer itu kembali dalam hidupnya, menjadi tunangannya./Mind RnR?/Complete


Hinata mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan keras, tak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu dapat mengganggu orang lain. Tidak. Gadis cantik berambut indigo sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan justru manusia brengsek yang tinggal di _penthouse_ ini. Hinata sama sekali tak berminat untuk menekan _inter_ _com_. Baginya, menggedor pintu dapat menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri, apalagi saat ini ia sedang dikuasai amarah.

Brengsek. Gadis berusia 24 tahun itu sekali lagi mengumpat dalam hati dan kembali menggedor pintu di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!" Kali ini ia berseru dengan keras, memanggil nama sang pemilik _penthouse_.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke. Penyebab kemarahannya hari ini, yang membuatnya bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa Hinata, sang putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga, yang dibesarkan dengan penuh sopan santun, berperilaku bagaikan manusia barbar yang sama sekali tak mengenal etika. Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, pasti akan pingsan jika melihat putri sulungnya seperti ini. Menggedor pintu _apartment_ seorang pria, dengan wajah garang dan tatapan mata penuh amarah. Seorang pria yang merupakan tunangannya.

Mengingat kata tunangan kembali menaikkan amarah Hinata. Ia tak ingin bertunangan. Ia tak ingin terlibat hubungan dengan seorang pria. Lebih tepatnya seorang pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Terserah dengan omongan orang lain di luar sana, yang mengatakan bahwa setiap wanita pasti akan sangat beruntung jika menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ayolah. Siapa yang tak mengenal pangeran Uchiha yang satu itu. Genius, tampan, dan yang jelas memiliki kehidupan yang mapan. Paket komplit impian setiap wanita.

Hinata mendengus. _'_ _Complete package my ass_ _'_ _,_ pikirnya getir. Para wanita itu tak tahu kalau Sasuke bagaikan sosok _devil in disguise_. Mereka hanya mengenal apa yang ditunjukkan Sasuke pada dunia, bukan secara keseluruhan. Sasuke hanya seorang pria brengsek yang gemar berganti wanita, dan menganggap mereka bagaikan barang.

Dan ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang adalah tunangan pria itu? Yang benar saja.

Ia tak tertarik pada pria itu. Tidak sama sekali. Tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa pria Uchiha itu sering membuat wajahnya memerah, jika ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan pria itu. Ia juga menyampingkan fakta bahwa Sasuke selalu menjadikan Hinata sebagai prioritas utamanya, tak peduli dalam keadaan seperti apapun. Itu semua hanya masa lalu.

Hinata menurunkan tangannya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia masih belum ingin menikah. Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan, dan terlibat komitmen dalam jangka panjang dengan orang lain hanya akan menghambatnya dalam meraih mimpi dan menggapai impiannya. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak menginginkan itu. Belum lagi para wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sudah pasti akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai sasaran amukan mereka. Duh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu roma Hinata berdiri.

Hinata memandang pintu di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah arloji yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas, menyadari kenapa hingga sekarang _womanizer_ itu tak membuka pintu sama sekali.

Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponsel keluaran terbaru dari dalam tasnya, Hinata berdecak jengkel. Ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan langsung berkata dengan nada tegas begitu seseorang di sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Diam di tempatmu dan jangan pergi ke manapun!"

Memandang pintu di hadapannya sekali lagi, Hinata lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju ke arah _lift._

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **AU. MISTYPO**. OOC (RTN). Mature scene. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Gak suka ama pairing ini, ya gak usah baca..:)

Don't read it if u don't like it, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **Dear Future Husband © Raye. Harrogath**

 **Editor / BetaReader © HzL**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan badannya ke sandaran kursi. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Rapat perusahaan, mengecek ulang berkas perjanjian kerjasama, menandatangani laporan, dan belum lagi membuat proposal pengajuan pembangunan cabang baru di daerah Kirigakure. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang.

Sialan. Bukan ini sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke lakukan di hidupnya. Ia tak berminat untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya sama sekali. Kalau saja sang kakak tak melarikan diri lebih dahulu dari tanggungjawabnya, ia pasti sudah bahagia menekuni impiannya menjadi seorang pengacara. Tapi tidak. Itachi harus menghancurkan segalanya, dan di sinilah Sasuke berada.

Di usia 29 tahun, menduduki jabatan tinggi sebagai CEO Uchiha _corp_ , dengan berbagai kesibukan yang dapat memusingkan kepala. Membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Satu-satunya hal baik yang didapatkannya dengan menjadi penerus sang ayah, adalah terbukanya jalan untuk memiliki apapun yang ia inginkan.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada figura berukuran kecil, yang di tempatkan di sudut mejanya. Sudut mulutnya sedikit tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Fotonya bersama sang tunangan ketika mereka masih kecil.

Tunangan. Kali ini seringai tampak jelas di wajah sang Uchiha. Tak diragukan lagi, Hyuuga Hiashi pasti telah menyampaikan kabar itu, jika Sasuke tak salah mengartikan nada membunuh yang tersirat dari telepon Hinata yang diterimanya tadi. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia telah lama mengenal sang gadis cantik, yang kini sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang kedokteran itu, sehingga tahu bahwa sang gadis tak menerima begitu saja bom yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh sang ayah.

Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa yang menyangka, dari sederet wanita yang selalu menemani Sasuke selama ini, _casanova_ itu akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan kepada gadis keras kepala, yang telah dikenalnya sejak sang gadis masih bayi. Bahkan dengan berani mengajukan persyaratan ini kepada ayahnya, yang kemudian didengar oleh ibunya, yang langsung menjerit girang dan merongrong sang suami untuk menyetujuinya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu bagaimana cara Uchiha Fugaku menyakinkan sahabat lama _slash_ rivalnya dalam dunia bisnis, agar ia bersedia menyerahkan putrinya kepada putra bungsunya, yang memiliki reputasi tak tercela dalam hubungannya dengan para wanita.

Sasuke sama sekali tak memungkiri bahwa ia memang memiliki sederet wanita dalam daftar kekasihnya. Ia masih muda, memiliki tampang yang tak membuat para wanita takut, dan uang. Ia memang tak menyukai para wanita berisik yang menuntut, tapi bukan berarti ia lantas membutakan diri akan kesenangan yang mampu mereka tawarkan. _No string attached_. Mereka hanyalah pemuas semata baginya, terutama di saat ia merasa begitu frustasi karena menginginkan seseorang yang usianya berada lima tahun di bawahnya.

Ya. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata sejak dulu, dan menderita karenanya. Gadis sialan yang mampu membuatnya jungkir balik karena tatapan lugunya. Yang mampu membuatnya bergerak gelisah di tempat, karena sentuhannya telah membangunkan sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke. Yang mampu membuat hatinya seakan terbakar sewaktu mendengarkan gadis itu berceloteh tentang sosok pria bernama- Baruto, Katoru, atau Naruto?- siapapun namanya, dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. Sasuke telah cukup bersabar dan menderita karenanya. Sudah waktunya Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah milik Sasuke seorang. Sudah seperti itu sejak awal.

Ia memutar kursinya dan memandang langsung ke luar. Dahinya berkerut sewaktu menyadari bahwa langit sudah hampir berubah warna menjadi gelap. Ia melirik ke pergelangan tangannya dan terkekeh. Sudah waktunya pulang dan Hinata memintanya menunggu? Gadis itu pasti sedang marah besar. Sasuke sungguh tak sabar menanti kedatangannya.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk, membuat Sasuke memutar balik kursinya, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sewaktu wanita berambut merah muncul di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah tak yakin.

"Uchiha- _san_. Saya hanya ingin memperingatkan jika jam pulang-"

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya, menyetop apapun ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Kau boleh pulang, Karin." katanya datar. Dan ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam sewaktu sang wanita menundukkan badan, dan kembali menutup pintu, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Ia lalu berdiri setelah mematikan laptopnya, lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tempat ia menggantungkan jas kerjanya dan memakainya. Ia pun kembali mengencangkan ikatan dasinya.

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan, untuk menuangkan secangkir kopi hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya teredam oleh karpet mahal yang menghiasi lantai ruangannya. Sasuke tipe flamboyan, yang tak akan segan merogoh kantongnya demi sejumput kenyamanan yang dapat diperolehnya.

Ia menuangkan kopi hangat ke cangkirnya, dan baru saja menikmati cairan kental itu melewati tenggorokannya ketika pintu ruangannya terbanting membuka. Hyuuga Hinata merupakan pelaku utamanya, dan ia jelas tak terlihat senang. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa kesulitan untuk menahan seringainya kali ini.

"Wah, wah, wah. _Slow down_ , sayang." Ia berkata sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Kopi?" tawarnya sembari mengangkat cangkir di tangannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, memandang sosok pria yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan tajam. Pria itu terlihat begitu santai, berdiri di samping _bar counter_ , menikmati kopinya sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa ia terpengaruh oleh kedatangan Hinata.

Dan ini membuat Hinata makin bertambah emosi. Setidaknya ia menginginkan pria itu sama kacaunya seperti dirinya saat ini. Bukannya malah terlihat semakin menggoda dengan setelan kerja yang melekat pas di tubuhnya seperti itu, dan membuatnya kelihatan semakin _sexy._

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Tunggu sebentar. Kelihatannya ada yang salah di sini. _Sexy_? Tidak! Hinata tak akan mengakui itu. Mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke _sexy,_ sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa ia tak jauh berbeda dari para wanita yang selalu mengelu-elukan nama sang CEO.

 _'Fokus Hinata, fokus!_ ' Hinata mengingatkan dan memaksa dirinya untuk memusatkan pikirannya ke tujuan awal ia datang kemari. Mengabaikan tawaran pria itu, Hinata lantas berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Putuskan pertunangan ini. Aku tak mau menjadi tunanganmu!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat naik dan ia terkekeh sembari meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas _counter_.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Hinata mendengus sambil bersedekap. Dagu terangkat tinggi, angkuh.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Hinata, hanya untuk menutup pintu di belakangnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Tak mau."

Satu jawaban itu membuat Hinata segera memutar badannya, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang bersandar di pintu yang kini tertutup. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. Sikapnya santai. Dan ia melanjutkan tanpa ragu.

"Kau yang menolak pertunangan ini. Kau sendiri yang harus mengatakannya pada ayahmu."

Dan kedua matanya kini membelalak lebar. Tidak mau? Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kau tak takut bahwa kau akan terikat?" tanya Hinata keras, meski ada nada keheranan terselip di dalamnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab pelan.

Dan jawaban ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

"Terikat denganku?" Hinata mencoba sekali lagi. "Aku-" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hallo. Yang lima tahun lebih muda darimu. Yang selalu berusaha kau hindari sejak dulu? Kau tak takut akan dilabel sebagai _pedophile_?"

Dan kali ini Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Di saat ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Hinata telah tumbuh dewasa, dan tak lagi memiliki pemikiran naif terhadap dunia, gadis itu sekali lagi membuktikan betapa pemikirannya itu salah.

Hinatanya tetaplah gadis lugu. Apa yang ditampilkannya selama ini hanyalah cerminan eksterior untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan apa katanya tadi? _Pedophile_? Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan perbedaan umur mereka sekarang. Mereka berdua telah sama-sama dewasa. Lain hal jika Hinata mengatakan hal itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika sang gadis masih berusia belia.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa sulitnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mati-matian menahan gairah yang melilitnya, menahan gairah yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang gadis sejak ia menginjak usia 17 tahun, yang dengan segala kepolosannya meminta Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengajarinya dunia percintaan. Mengajarinya caranya berciuman. Mengajarinya ...

Sasuke meluruskan punggungnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, kembali melewati Hinata yang kini menghentakkan kakinya yang terbalut _platform heels_ sialan itu. Ia membalikkan badannya begitu berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan ia mendengus.

 _"Pedophile_?" ulangnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Hinata. Kupikir jarak 5 tahun di usia kita sekarang tak bisa lagi membuatku mendapatkan sebutan itu. Kau wanita dewasa, nona. Dan bukan lagi bocah ingusan."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan komentar itu. _'Bocah ingusan?'_

"Lain halnya jika kau menyebutku seperti itu beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sasuke kembali berkata, memandang Hinata dengan intens. Suaranya terdengar rendah, menggoda. "Ketika kau masih-"

"Hentikan!" Hinata bergerak maju dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tak akan membahasnya lagi?" desisnya tajam.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kau yang bermain api, Hinata." Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinga sang gadis, sekaligus mencium wangi yang menguar dari rambutnya yang tergerai. "Dan aku hanya sekedar melayanimu saja."

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke!"

"Kau yang membuka jalan bagiku, nona." Tak mengindahkan ucapan sang gadis sebelumnya, Sasuke malah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, dan menariknya mendekat. Merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Datang kemari sendirian, di jam seperti ini? Kau tahu dengan jelas reputasiku. Apa kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini? Terlebih kepada seseorang yang berlabel tunanganku?"

Menarik lepas tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke, Hinata lantas mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya berkilat marah. Ia benci situasi ini. Ia benci dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Ia benci berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dan itulah yang membuatku tak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu, Tuan Uchiha."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat tajam, seulas senyum sinis membayang di bibirnya kali ini.

"Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan itu, .Ta?" ia mengulurkan jemarinya untuk membelai pipi gadis yang berada di dekapannya.

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke, memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, sebaiknya hentikan sampai di situ. Itu masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan, Sasuke."

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang Hinata. Ia berbalik sejenak untuk mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Sudahlah. Aku lapar. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku bukan pembantumu." tolak Hinata tegas.

Sasuke, yang kini sudah membuka pintu, melirik ke arahnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Memang bukan. Tapi, kau tunanganku."

Dan sungguh, Hinata begitu tergoda untuk melepas sepatunya, dan melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke hanya untuk menghapus seringai nakalnya.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata telah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak ia kecil. Menjadikan sosok pria itu sebagai salah satu sosok penting dalam hidupnya. Hinata kecil, yang masih polos, begitu mengagumi sosok Sasuke, yang terkesan acuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang terkesan ramah, Sasuke justru terlihat tak tersentuh. Namun tak dipungkiri, ia selalu menantikan kehadiran sosok misterius yang begitu menggugah perasaan ingin tahu khas anak kecil yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke sendiri pun sama sekali tak menolak kehadiran Hinata, bahkan terkesan menikmatinya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mempertanyakan hal ini. Meski sebenarnya sedikit terlihat aneh jika melihat murid SMP, bergaul dengan bocah berusia 8 tahun. Terutama jika itu salah seorang pewaris Uchiha. Tapi Hinata, dengan segala keluguan, menganggap hubunganya dengan Sasuke merupakan sesuatu yang biasa.

Dan semuanya berubah ketika Hinata beranjak remaja, tepatnya di saat Hinata memasuki usia 17 tahun. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak lagi sama. Tak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu mengekor Sasuke ke mana pun pria itu pergi. Tak ada lagi Hinata yang selalu bergelayut manja di lengan pria Uchiha itu ketika ia merasa bosan. Tak ada.

Karena Sasuke lebih menyibukkan diri bersama kekasihnya. Para wanita yang datang ke kehidupan sang pria silih berganti, hingga Hinata tak lagi memiliki tempat dalam hidupnya. Hinata tersingkirkan. Dan gadis belia itu membencinya. Ia bukan gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dan memiliki adik seperti Hanabi, yang juga memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar, sudah cukup baginya untuk melepaskan kepolosan akan hal-hal yang dianggap masih tabu.

Ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang Sasuke dan para wanitanya itu lakukan. Dan itu semakin membuat bayangan akan pangeran tampan berkarisma, yang sempat ia sematkan pada Sasuke perlahan memudar. Rasa kagum, rasa sayang, dan perasaan apapun yang ia rasakan kepada sosok Uchiha Sasuke mulai digantikan rasa benci, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Menyingkirkannya begitu saja demi para wanita jalang itu.

Karena itu Hinata berencana merayunya. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah rencana dmi membuat sang pria menyadari, bahwa ia bukan lagi gadis kecil lugu. Bahwa sudah saatnya ia menganggap Hinata sebagai wanita dewasa.

Sebuah rencana yang yang berakhir dengan perasaan canggung dan menciptakan jarak yang semakin jauh di antara mereka.

Oleh karena itu, Hinata semakin tak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke _penthouse_ nya. Seolah terjebak di kantor tak cukup baginya. Dan sekarang dia berada di tempat yang sudah lama tak di kunjunginya. Tepatnya semenjak kejadian itu.

Canggung. Resah. Gugup. Segalanya berbaur, bercampur jadi satu memenuhi diri Hinata. Kembali ke tempat ini mengingatkan akan kenangan lama. Kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya kembali.

Tempat tinggal Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah. Warna gelap masih mendominasi. Hanya perubahan dari _furniture_ nya saja yang terasa. Hinata berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk mendengus. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan mungkin tinggal di tempat yang tak _fashionable_ , bukan?

"Kau belum lupa letak dapurnya, bukan?"

Hinata, yang saat itu masih berdiri terpaku di ruang tamu, tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Matanya membelalak lebar dan ia jelas dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"A-aku tak bilang aku k-kemari untuk memasak."

Sialan. Hinata merutuki cara bicaranya dalam hati, dan segera memalingkan wajah, tak ingin pria itu menyadari bahwa tampilannya sekarang, begitu mempengaruhinya.

Sasuke, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, dengan kancing kemeja terbuka dan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya, hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya melihat Hinata yang langsung duduk di sofa tanpa berniat memandangnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari jika bukan untuk memasak?" tanyanya bingung.

Begitu selesai mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung menunduk untuk menghindari lemparan bantal terbang yang dilayangkan Hinata ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja untuk membujukmu membatalkan pertunangan itu, Sasuke!" jawabnya geram, dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nada tak sabar dalam suaranya.

Ia menyenderkan badannya ke samping, matanya berkilat jenaka.

"Kalau begitu usahamu sia-sia, nona. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak mau."

"Kau bahkan bukan tipe calon suami yang kuharapkan."

Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudmu, kau lebih menginginkan tipe suami membosankan, yang selalu menuruti keinginanmu, seperti yang kau tulis di daftarmu itu?"

Seandainya tatapan sengit Hinata bisa mengeluarkan laser, Sasuke yakin ia pasti sudah meninggalkan dunia ini sejak lama.

"Tipe suami membosankan apa maksudmu?!" Hinata berdiri dengan cepat, sebelum ia akhirnya berhasil mencerna sepenuhnya ucapan Sasuke, dan kedua matanya mengerjap heran. "Daftar apa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, seringai Sasuke kembali muncul. Dan ia melangkah mendekati sang gadis yang kini semakin terlihat waspada sewaktu Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan daftar syarat suami yang kau inginkan, yang pernah kau tulis, _Hime_."

Entah pemahaman karena Sasuke mengetahui tentang daftar itu, atau karena dia memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus untuknya semenjak kecil, Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu. Yang ia pahami hanyalah wajah sang gadis memerah tepat di hadapannya, dan ia sangat menyukai itu. Terlalu suka.

Sial. Celananya mendadak terasa sempit sekarang.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya meskipun kelinci cantik di hadapannya begitu menggoda saat ini, ia tak akan menerkamnya. Tidak untuk sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Jika ia bisa.

"Aku tak mengerti daftar apa yang kau maksud, Uchiha." Hinata berkata pelan, namun tegas. "Dan kalaupun aku memang punya daftar itu, maka seharusnya kau sadar, kau tak memiliki satu pun kriteria yang ada di dalamnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu menurutmu siapa yang memilikinya? Karuto itu?"

"Namanya Naruto." Hinata menggeram jengkel. "Dan kenapa kau membawa-bawa namanya. Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tertawa, nada suaranya terdengar menyindir di telinga Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tak ada hubungannya? Dulu kau yang selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya setiap waktu disertai tatapan kagum seperti itu."

"Demi Tuhan, itu sewaktu aku masih kecil, brengsek!" seru Hinata marah. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. " _News flash_ , Sasuke. Hanya karena aku menulis daftar itu, bukan berarti aku mengacu pada Naruto. Aku sudah 24 tahun. Tidakkah kau berpikir sedikit saja, bahwa aku memiliki kekasih?"

Dan ia menabrak bahu Sasuke sewaktu berjalan pergi melewatinya.

"Aku pulang. Percuma berbicara denganmu. Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan ayahku. Dan jika dia ingin membuangku sebagai keluarga, aku tak peduli. Aku tak mau menjadi tunanganmu."

Hinata menggosok matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mengancam turun dari matanya. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu dengan satu tujuan. Ia harus pergi dari sini. Secepat mungkin.

Tidak bisa. Semakin lama ia berada di sini, luka lama itu akan terbuka kembali. Ia harus pergi. Harus menjauh. Ia harus ...

Hinata tersentak kaget sewaktu ada tangan yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya berbalik. Ia meringis menahan sakit sewaktu merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan pintu.

"Sasuke!" bentaknya marah.

"Diam Hinata!" Sasuke balas membentak sembari memukul pintu dengan kepalan tangannya tepat di samping telinga Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata membelalak lebar, nafasnya memburu, kaget bercampur takut. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke selalu tenang, terkendali. Tapi ini ...

 _Onyx_ yang semakin menggelap, seakan ada kemarahan tertahan, yang berusaha dikendalikan. Tapi untuk siapa?

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Untuknya? Dan perlahan, amarah yang sempat menghilang kembali muncul. Kenapa Sasuke yang marah? Ia seharusnya senang. Bukankah dengan Hinata yang sama sekali tak menyetujui rencana pertunangan ini, telah melapangkan jalannya untuk tetap menjalani hidup bebas yang telah mejadi gaya hidupnya selama ini?

"Kau." Sasuke berkata dengan nada pelan, mengancam. "Akan tetap menjadi tunanganku, Hinata. Suka atau tidak. Biasakan itu."

Hanya karena nadanya terdengar mengancam, dan Hinata terkurung seperti ini, Sasuke berharap dirinya akan menjadi gadis patuh? Jangan harap!

"Apa kau tuli, Sasuke? Aku tidak mau. Pria macam apa kau, memaksakan kehendakmu pada seorang gadis muda sepertiku."

"Gadis eh?" sindir Sasuke, memandang Hinata dari atas ke bawah, dengan tatapan menilai, membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Dan Sasuke menyadari gelagatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa?" katanya lagi. "Sudah terlambat untuk bersikap malu-malu, bukan?"

Komentar bernada sindiran itu semakin menyulut amarah Hinata. Jika Sasuke ingin berperang, baik! Hinata akan meladeninya. Ingin mengungkap masa lalu. _Fine!_

Hinata hanya berharap Ino bersedia menemaninya ke _club_ setelah ini, untuk menghiburnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Uchiha?" desisnya tajam. "Jika kau ingin memiliki seorang tunangan, kenapa kau tak pilih satu dari koleksi wanita brengsekmu. Aku yakin, mereka langsung melompat kegirangan karena itu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Mungkin. Tapi kau akan menjadi sosok tunangan dan calon istri yang bisa dibanggakan. _A trophy wife._ "

Dan komentar itu jelas memutuskan mata rantai kesabaran Hinata yang memang sudah tipis. Apa katanya tadi? _Thropy wife_?

"Brengsek kau!" katanya sengit sambil mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pria itu terhuyung ke belakang karena tak menyangka. "Piala? Aku bukan barang, Uchiha!"

Sasuke, yang berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangannya, menoleh dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Mungkin bukan. Tapi bukankah itu gambaran yang kau tampilkan pada dunia?" jawabnya dengan nada mengejek. "Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat. Gadis rendah hati yang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di bidang kedokteran daripada meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Yang selalu patuh pada tata krama."

"Hanya karena dunia melabelku sebagai gadis patuh, bukan berarti aku takut membiarkan dunia mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke memasang wajah kaget. Ia mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada meremehkan. "Maksudmu, gadis penggoda yang selama ini kau sembunyikan?"

"Penggoda?" Hinata mendengus. "Aku bukan gadis jalang. Jangan samakan aku dengan para wanita di sekelilingmu."

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Hinata." Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Hinata kembali tersudut.

Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di samping kedua telinga Hinata, secara efektif memerangkapnya. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Hinata yang jatuh tergerai di bahunya.

Sasuke tersenyum sewaktu mendengar tarikan nafas Hinata, yang seakan sama sekali tak siap dengan kedekatan mereka saat ini. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu dan berbisik rendah.

"Tapi, apa kau lupa? Kau pun pernah menghangatkan ranjangku, _Hime_."

Seluruh tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku mendengarkan bisikan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menolak memandang Sasuke yang sudah bisa dipastikan sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ingatan masa lalu itu kembali bermunculan dan Hinata benci mengingatnya. Kebodohannya. Kepolosannya. Hinata waktu itu hanyalah gadis naif. Hanya seseorang yang berpikir bahwa jika ia merayu Sasuke dan memberikan segalanya, pria yang ia kagumi sejak kecil itu akan kembali mendekat kepadanya, dan meninggalkan para wanita yang berada di sisinya. Hinata akan menjadi prioritas utama Uchiha lagi, seperti beberapa waktu sebelum sang Uchiha beranjak remaja.

Berawal dari sebuah permintaan sederhana. Hinata ingin Sasuke mengajarinya cara berciuman. Dan siapa yang menyangka, sebuah ciuman sederhana, akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

 _'Hentikan Hinata!_ ' Ia memperingatkan dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia mengenang hari menyedihkan itu lagi. Tak seharusnya ia mengenang hari di mana mimpinya hancur, karena Sasuke bersikap seakan tak peduli bahwa ia telah tidur dengannya. Bahwa ia adalah pria yang telah mengambil kepolosannya.

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Ia sungguh berharap suaranya tak mengkhianatinya karena emosi yang membuncah saat ini.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tak membicarakan itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya, dan dengan beraninya menatap langsung ke Sasuke. "Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang akan aku sesali seumur hidupku."

"Kesalahan?" ulang Sasuke, mata menyipit tajam. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tak tahu betapa aku membencimu setelah itu." Hinata kembali berkata sengit. "Benar, aku merayumu. Tapi kau juga seharusnya mampu menahan dirimu. Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh, Sasuke. Gadis bodoh yang percaya, bahwa jika aku memberimu segalanya maka kau akan bersikap seperti dulu padaku!"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada lebih tinggi. Ia menekan dada pria itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi kau! Kau pria dewasa yang harusnya tahu lebih baik daripada aku! Kau harusnya menolakku saat itu! Bukannya tidur denganku, dan langsung berpaling ke wanita jalangmu! Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apapun di antara kita. Menolak untuk bertemu denganku!"

Sasuke sama sekali tak berbicara. Dan Hinata masih belum selesai. Tidak. Kali ini ia akan mengatakan semuanya.

"Daftar itu. Itu hanyalah daftar bodoh yang kutulis sewaktu aku remaja. Sebuah tulisan berjudul _Dear Future Husband_ yang berisikan syarat untuk calon suamiku. Dan ironisnya, saat itu, aku membayangkan dirimu."

Hinata mengusap pipinya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya, menghapus air mata yang tanpa di sadarinya telah mengalir turun.

"Naruto adalah sahabat baikku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku akan lebih merasa bahagia bertunangan dengannya dibandingkan denganmu!"

Dan Hinata membalikkan badannya, bersiap membuka pintu, namun sekali lagi Sasuke menahannya. Kali ini dengan mencekal lengan gadis itu. Menarik tubuhnya mendekat hingga menempel satu sama lain.

"Jangan bermimpi kau bisa lepas dariku semudah itu, Hinata!" geramnya tajam. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, memberontak keras, namun Sasuke jelas tak akan membiarkannya. Ia mendorong tubuh sang gadis hingga punggungnya sekali lagi menempel erat di pintu.

Begitu erat hingga mereka tak berjarak. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang menempel di samping telinga dan kedua kakinya yang membuka lebar, membuat Hinata semakin terperangkap.

Nafas saling beradu. Hidung yang nyaris saling bertemu. Bibir yang nyaris saling menempel. Sedikit saja, jika Hinata sedikit berjinjit, maka ia bisa menghapus jarak itu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lelah. "Kenapa kau selalu saja ingin mengusik hidupku?"

"Tak pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa terkadang aku pun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama denganmu?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Tak pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa aku juga menderita?"

Hinata terdiam, tertegun mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak disangkanya, sebelum sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Menderita?" ulangnya tak percaya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata. Rahangnya mengeras, jakunnya bergerak naik turun dan _onyx_ nya semakin menggelap.

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Tidak." sahut Hinata dengan berani. "Caramu menunjukkan bahwa kau menderita aneh sekali, jika apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Apapun permainan yang sedang kau mainkan sekarang, sebaiknya hentikan saja. Aku tak tertarik untuk berpartisipasi di dalamnya."

Cengkraman itu semakin menguat, dan Hinata meringis. Ia menggerakkan lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kau gadis brengsek, kau tahu!" desisnya. "Kau menderita? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku bagaikan bajingan yang telah merusak masa depanmu!"

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, dan beralih menangkup dagu Hinata menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Berbagai emosi kini terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu. Dan Hinata merasakan dirinya kesulitan bernafas di bawah intensitas tatapan yang tak biasanya itu.

"Kau hanyalah gadis lugu, yang selalu berusaha untuk kulindungi sebisa mungkin. Aku menjauh darimu karena aku sama sekali tak ingin kau ternoda olehku. Oleh kegelapanku. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu, sialan!"

Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan melangkah mundur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dan Sasuke berputar, mengumpat sembari melemparkan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya ke sembarang arah. Ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

 _'Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu.'_

Kalimat itu terus terulang di benak Hinata yang kini merosot turun ke lantai. Terduduk sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Tak ingin merusak masa depanku?"

Pria itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke arah ruang tamu, tempat Sasuke menghilang. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk sekarang, dan ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk di sofa, kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuan dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengatakan hal tadi kepada Hinata. Itu harusnya menjadi rahasia pribadinya.

Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi. Sialan. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala, membuatnya seakan tercabik antara ingin menciumnya hanya untuk sekedar menutup mulutnya, atau melemparnya keluar dari _penthouse_ nya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia memang bajingan, Sasuke tak membantah itu. Tapi, demi menjauhkan Hinata darinya, ia rela melakukan itu. Sekalipun Hinata harus membencinya. Semua itu tak mengapa. Karena Sasuke mencintainya.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke, sang CEO tampan itu, mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulung keluarga Uchiha. Mencintai tunangannya.

Perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan dangkal, yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sudah sejak lama, sejak pertama kali bocah berusia 5 tahun itu bertemu langsung dengan Hinata yang di kala itu masih bayi, ia telah menetapkan diri akan menjadi pelindungnya.

Ucapan seorang bocah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang yang hadir kala itu.

Namun waktu terus berjalan, dan Sasuke membuktikan ucapannya. Tak peduli dengan apapun, Hinata adalah prioritas utamanya. Meski ia harus bersaing dengan sosok Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

Namun, ketika ia beranjak remaja, semuanya berubah. Sasuke mulai melihat Hinata dari sudut pandang berbeda. Ia bukan pemuda bodoh. Ia jelas mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu. Dan ia merasa ketakutan. Ini adalah Hinata-nya. Seseorang selalu ia lindungi sepenuh hati. Ia jelas tak boleh berpikiran aneh, apalagi memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah memasuki SMA. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menjadi _pedophille_.

Dan dengan berat hati, Sasuke pun perlahan menjauh. Menghindari sang gadis Hyuuga.

Hingga malam itu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Hinata yang datang kepadanya dengan wajah penuh permohonan. Dengan suara penuh keluguan yang menggoda.

Hinata bagaikan malaikat, dan Sasuke adalah iblis yang telah menghancurkan kemurniannya. Kepolosannya.

Ia tak pernah membenci dirinya lebih dari saat itu. Sembari memandangi Hinata yang masih lelap tertidur, Sasuke berjanji bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terpesona kembali. Demi dirinya dan demi Hinata sendiri. Demi kebaikannya.

Satu kali saja sudah membuat Sasuke cukup ketagihan. Ia telah merasakan gadis itu, mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya. Mendengarnya terisak, memohon. Ia ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Ia ingin merasakan gadis itu lagi. Ia menginginkan tangannya bergerak menelusuri kulit lembut itu, merasakan tekturnya secara langsung. Hinata adalah candu baginya.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Sasuke."

Ia terkesiap sewaktu merasakan sebuah tangan terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya. Mengusapnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar mendapati Hinata yang telah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau menginginkanku?" suara gadis itu bergetar.

Sasuke menangkup tangan halus yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Selalu." Jawabnya lelah, memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menolak memandangnya.

Tapi Hinata malah menangkup kedua pipinya, memaksanya untuk bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Jangan melarikan diri lagi, Sasuke." katanya dengan kening berkerut. "Sudah cukup."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan ia menggenggam tangan Hinata, memaksa gadis itu berdiri sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan sang gadis ke pangkuannya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang sang gadis dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata, menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini begitu menggodanya.

"Diamlah, Hinata." katanya tegas. Hinata mencengkram bahu Sasuke, sewaktu nafas hangat pria itu seakan menggelitiknya. Dan rangkulan erat sang pria yang membawa tubuhnya semakin merapat.

"Kita harus bicara." ujar Hinata, mulai meronta di pangkuan pria itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Kau ini!" Hinata semakin memprotes tindakan Sasuke kepadanya. "Lepaskan aku."

"Kalau kau terus bergerak seperti itu, aku bisa semakin terangsang, _Hime_."

Dan komentar blak-blakan itu membuat Hinata terdiam di tempat. Ia merasa emosinya kembali naik, dan memilih untuk mencubit pinggang Sasuke dengan kuat.

" _Fuck_!"

Sasuke berseru keras dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hinata, membuat sang gadis terbebas, dan langsung melompat berdiri. Ia menatap puas sang pria yang kini sedang sibuk mengusap pinggangnya, sembari bersedekap.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata, yang kini melemparkan pandangan penuh ejekan.

"Itu pantas bagimu. Dasar mesum!"

"Hei!" Sasuke mendelik tak terima. "Apa salahnya mesum pada tunanganmu sendiri!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke. Tidakkah kau mendengar satupun ucapanku hari ini? Aku. Tidak. Mau -"

Kali ini Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkanmu."

"Kau-" Hinata berkata ragu. "Menginginkanku?"

"Cih." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menggosok tengkuknya. "Aku mau mandi."

"Kau ini!" Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan frustasi. "Ya Tuhan Sasuke. Kau tak bisa mengharapkanku mau bertunangan begitu saja denganmu seperti ini. Berhenti melarikan diri. Berhenti menjadi pengecut."

Oh Hinata jelas tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan untuk memancingnya. Komentar terakhirnya itu membuat Sasuke tak mampu lagi untuk menahan dirinya.

"Aku bukan pengecut, nona!" katanya melangkah mendekati Hinata, bagaikan predator yang mengincar mangsanya. Langkah kakinya pelan, namun seakan ada aura kelam yang menyelimuti bujangan Uchiha itu. "Kau ingin mengetahui semuanya? Baik!"

"Bagus!" Hinata mengangkat dagunya, tak mau kalah. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memperlakukanku bagai pelacur?"

"Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Hinata." bentak Sasuke.

"Oh, tapi kau sendiri yang membuatku merasa seperti itu, Sasu. Jadi, salahkah aku yang berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bersikap berbeda pagi itu padamu?"

Hinata merasa dirinya seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara, dan hanya membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun.

"Kekasih." Sasuke tertawa getir. "Kau akan menjadi kekasihku, Hinata. Ya Tuhan, aku akan bahagia memilikimu sebagai kekasih."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Apa salahku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tahukah kau bahwa tubuhmu bagaikan candu bagiku?" tanyanya. "Pagi itu, aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku menginginkanmu lagi. Menyadari bahwa aku ingin berada di dalammu kembali. Merasakan selubung hangat itu mencegkram _milikku_ lagi. Dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah puas."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, dan ia mulai berdiri dengan tak nyaman.

"L-lalu k-ke-kenapa?" ia berdehem sejenak untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku tak bisa membahayakan masa depanmu. Jika aku terus berada di dekatmu, aku yakin aku tak akan mampu menekan keinginanku untuk kembali membawamu ke ranjangku. Dan aku tahu kau tak akan menolakku."

Hinata meremas kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"P-percaya diri sekali kau. Aku belum tentu mau!"

Dan kali ini seulas senyuman bermain di bibir Sasuke.

"Aku bukan orang samaritan yang baik hati, nona. Kau tahu itu. Aku berbeda dengan kakakku. Aku berada di kegelapan, Hinata. Dan kau adalah cahaya bagiku. Satu-satunya penerangku."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai Hinata.

"Sejak dulu, hanya kau. Jika aku menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu, aku akan tergoda untuk membuatmu mengandung benihku. Aku akan tergoda untuk mengikatmu. Dan jika aku melakukan itu, aku akan membahayakan masa depanmu, _sayang_."

Hinata terperangah. Satu tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya yang sama sekali tak menyangka mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau adalah gadis berkemauan keras. Dan aku tahu kau memiliki impian. Aku tak ingin hanya karena keegoisanku, kau kehilangan mimpimu. Dan jika memang jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan membenciku, maka biarlah. Aku juga telah membenci diriku sendiri karena menyakitimu, Hinata."

"Oh Tuhan." Hinata hanya mampu menggumamkan kedua kata itu. Pandangan matanya sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi selama ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Dan aku tak peduli jika kau membenci pertunangan ini, aku tak akan melepasmu. Aku pernah melakukan itu sekali, dan aku tak berniat melakukannya lagi."

"Kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena kau telah hampir menyelesaikan pendidikanmu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tak berniat menghindarimu selamanya. Hanya menunggu hingga kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu saja."

Hinata merangsek maju dan mengarahkan pukulan ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke mundur karena serangan tiba-tiba itu, sebelum akhirnya menangkap kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hei. Aku hanya menawarkan diri menjadi tunangan, bukan samsak tinjumu."

"Kau itu bodoh!" Hinata membentak. "Kenapa tak bilang sejak awal. Kau tak tahu bahwa aku tak suka melihatmu bersama wanitamu itu?"

"Mereka tak berarti apapun bagiku, Hinata. Lagipula, semua orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku mungkin berkencan dengan mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku meniduri semuanya."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku sakit hati!" Hinata kembali meronta, berupaya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke. "Kau itu bodoh! Bodoh! Memangnya kau tak punya cara lain yang lebih bagus, selain meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah aku tidur denganmu!"

Sasuke, yang kini terlihat kesulitan menghadapi Hinata, memutar balik posisi mereka dan mendorong gadis itu menuju sofa.

"Aku butuh rencana yang bisa memastikan kau membenciku."

" _Bravo!_ " seru Hinata dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Karena aku memang membencimu. Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melakukannya. Pria itu justru kembali menariknya mendekat, menempelkan telapak tangan Hinata ke dadanya yang tak tertutup oleh kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Membenciku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga sang gadis dengan nada parau. "Jika kau memang membenciku, kau sudah meninggalkan tempat ini sejak tadi, Hinata."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya gemetar sewaktu ia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke di sisi lehernya. Sialan. Pria ini benar-benar ...

"Karena kau menghalangiku." Jawab Hinata, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa tangan Sasuke kini telah melepaskan cekalannya, dan bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Mungkin saja." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, "Tapi kau sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menghindar. Dan sekedar peringatan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang malam ini."

"Kau ingin menahanku di sini?"

"Di ranjangku lebih tepatnya." Satu tangan terulur untuk menelusuri garis rahang Hinata, sebelum pada akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya yang menggoda. "Aku sudah menunggu sekian lama, Hinata. Jangan buat aku menunggu lagi."

"Aku tak akan terjebak dengan rayuanmu." Hinata menjawab dengan keras kepala. "Tak ada jaminan kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku tak akan menghindar lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Aku tak akan semudah itu terjebak."

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. "Katakan saja apa maumu, dan aku akan mengabulkannya!" katanya gusar.

"Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Apapun maumu."

"Mengajakku berkencan?"

"Ya."

"Memberiku bunga di setiap hari jadi kita?"

"Akan kulakukan hingga kau merasa bosan."

"Kau tak akan melarangku bekerja dan menyuruhku tinggal di rumah kan?"

"Jika mauku begitu, aku tak akan repot-repot menahan diri sampai selama ini, Hinata." kali ini terdengar nada jengkel dalam suara Sasuke.

"Terus menjadikanku satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupmu, setelah Mikoto _ba-san_? Tak akan menghindar meski aku bertingkah seperti orang gila? Meski aku selalu menuntutmu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak kau sukai. Aku tahu kau-"

"-Hinata."

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ya, Sasu?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan segera menarik sang gadis ke pangkuannya. Dengan cepat bibirnya berada di atas bibir gadis itu.

Setelah sekian lama berfantasi mengenai bibir sang gadis, akhirnya ia dapat merasakannya kembali. Ya. Ia merindukan ini. Menjadi gila karenanya. Kelembutan bibir Hinata membuatnya terlena, dan ia tak menginginkan ini berakhir.

Menggeram pelan, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke bagian belakang leher gadis itu, menariknya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Sasuke bergerak menelusuri permukaan bibir Hinata, membujuknya untuk membuka. Satu tangan lain bergerak untuk memposisikan Hinata tepat di atas tubuhnya. Ia melakukannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun melepaskan pagutannya terhadap bibir Hinata.

Menyadari bahwa sang gadis kini telah berpartisipasi dalam ciuman mereka, tangan Sasuke kini berkelana, menelusuri tubuh yang telah begitu lama tak dijamahnya. Tubuh yang begitu menggodanya. Tubuh yang begitu dirindunya, dengan lekuk menggoda dan aset yang menggiurkan.

Sialan. Sasuke tak berniat bermain pelan kali ini. Sudah terlalu lama. Dan ia menginginkan Hinata-nya.

Tangannya bergerak menelusuri punggungnya. Lalu turun ke bawah. Lagi. Dan lagi. Hingga berada tepat di bokongnya.

Ia meremas pelan, merasakan Hinata menggigit kecil bibirnya dan mengerang. Sasuke mendesis, dan mencengkram kedua bokongnya sebelum perlahan-lahan memindahkan tubuh sang gadis tepat ke bagian yang mengeras di antara kedua kakinya.

Hinata terkesiap kaget dan mencengkram bahu Sasuke dengan erat sewaktu merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengerang pelan, dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke sewaktu pria itu, entah bagaimana, berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya dan menekannya ke bagian tubuh Sasuke yang mengeras.

Terlalu nikmat. Hinata menarik lepas bibirnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengontrol dirinya dan mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tak bersikap seperti ini. Tapi persetan. Hinata menginginkan Sasuke. Dan kali ini, jika Sasuke berniat meninggalkannya lagi, ia tak akan tinggal diam seperti dulu. Sasuke miliknya. Dan ia tak rela untuk berbagi.

Peluh mulai membasahi kening Hinata, entah di sebabkan oleh panas di antara mereka atau oleh ruangan, ia tak tahu. Ia hanya peduli pada Sasuke, dan sentuhan nikmat yang dilakukan oleh pria itu padanya.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan menaikkan rok yang dikenakan Hinata. Dan ketika pria itu tiba-tiba mengubah posisi mereka kembali, tak ada lagi sisa pakaian yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Hinata.

Hinata mendesah pelan sewaktu merasakan Sasuke di sana. Ya Tuhan. Perasaan itu berkutat di dalam benaknya dan menyebarkan panas baru yang semakin meningkatkan tekanan sensual dalam dirinya.

Ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sasuke yang menyegarkan. Campuran kemaskulinan dan kekuatan. Rambut Sasuke, yang sejak tadi dicengkramnya pun sama sekali tak terasa kaku, justru begitu lembut. Dengan gaya rambut yang seperti itu, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa rambut Sasuke akan terasa halus.

Hinata kembali mendesah pelan sewaktu mendengar suara lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sewaktu ia mencium perlahan rahang pria itu, lalu bergerak pelan dan menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Ia juga tak mampu nenahan diri untuk tak bergerak di atas tubuh Sasuke, menggodanya. Dan ia jelas merasa puas saat pandangan mereka beradu, dan Hinata dapat melihat gairah yang besar terpancar melalui mata Sasuke. Betapa besar pria itu menginginkannya.

Hinata dapat merasakan nafasnya semakin memburu, dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Bukan karena fakta bahwa Sasuke kini berada di atas tubuhnya, menindihnya. Tapi justru karena tubuh Sasuke menimbulkan keinginan primal dari dalam dirinya, membangkitkan gairah unik yang sebagian besar terpusat di bagian tengah di antara kedua pahanya.

Ia terkesiap, dan nyaris menahan nafasnya setiap kali Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Pinggul pria itu pun tak pernah berhenti meski hanya sejenak, begitu juga tangannya.

Jari-jari Sasuke membelai telinganya dan meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang lehernya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar nikmat. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menyelipkan tangan dan membuka bagian atas baju yang dikenakannya hingga ke bagian bawah dadanya.

Ia kembali mendesah pelan sewaktu hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai kulitnya yang telanjang, dan telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat menekan salah satu payudaranya. Tak ada lagi rasa malu, meski dalam Hinata sendiri merasa wajahnya memerah di bawah tatapan intens Sasuke yang memandangi tubuhnya.

"Kau. Begitu indah." bisik pria itu. Suaranya parau ketika jemarinya membelai puncak payudaranya yang menegang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk kembali memagut bibir Hinata, lalu secara tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengulum salah satu puncak payudaranya.

Hinata sama sekali tak bernafas. Ia sama sekali lupa caranya. Lengannya memeluk erat kepala Sasuke, tubuhnya melengkung dan menekan tubuh Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan. Ia merasa akan meledak kali ini.

Sasuke masih terus meraba tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang masih menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Lalu, ia mendengar suara robekan.

"Sasu." katanya dengan tersengal.

"Aku harus berada _di dalammu_. Sekarang." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, yang kemudian menciumnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia dapat merasakan milik Sasuke yang berusaha masuk memenuhi dirinya. Dan sekali lagi ia memejamkan matanya, memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah yang pertama dan tak ada orang lain lagi setelah itu. Karena itu, apa yang terjadi saat ini, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Menyadari ketidaknyamanannya, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hina?"

Hinata terdiam dan tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sasuke. Mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan dirinya, menyesuaikan diri akan Sasuke yang kini berada di dalamnya.

"A-aku tak apa."

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Sudah terlalu lama, Sasu. Sebentar saja." bisiknya. Suaranya teredam di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hinata boleh meminta apapun darinya, dan Sasuke pasti akan mengabulkannya. Termasuk menahan hasrat yang menggerogotinya saat ini. Meski itu membuatnya merasa gila.

"K-kau bisa bergerak sekarang."

Sasuke mencium dahi Hinata, menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih tanpa kata, dan kembali bergerak dalam dirinya. Kedua mata Hinata membelalak lebar. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke di dalam dirinya terasa nikmat, terlalu nikmat.

Dan Hinata ingin merasakan lebih lagi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tungkai kakinya ke pinggang pria itu, mendesaknya semakin dalam. Ia menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di sekujur tubuhnya, bergerak mencari, meraba, dan menekan setiap titik sensitif yang dapat ditemukannya.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke memperlambat gerakannya.

"Katakan kau akan menjadi tunanganku." bisiknya kasar.

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, meski matanya berkabut karena gairah. Pria ini.

"Sasuke ..." katanya memperingatkan. "Jangan berani-beraninya berhenti."

Namun ucapan Hinata malah berefek lain pada pria, yang kini sedang tersenyum nakal di atasnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." godanya sembari mengelus bagian dalam paha Hinata. Pinggulnya bergerak maju, membuat _miliknya_ terbenam semakin dalam.

"Katakan Hinata. Apa kau bersedia menjadi tunanganku?"

Dinding dalam bagian kewanitaan Hinata begitu sempit dan memabukkan. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ingin memaksa gadis itu mengatakan apa yang ingin dia dengar, dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi ia ingin mendengarnya, dan jika ia memang harus menggunakan cara licik, maka ia akan melakukannya. Ia hanya berharap kekeraskepalaan Hinata tak muncul di saat seperti ini, dan menyiksa mereka berdua.

Dan kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar berhenti bergerak sepenuhnya. Lalu memaksa dirinya untuk keluar dari selubung hangat yang membungkusnya.

"Katakan kau milikku!"

Hinata merintih pelan ketika Sasuke berhenti memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasu ..." rengeknya.

"Jika tidak. Kupikir sebaiknya kita berhenti di sini saja." Sasuke berkata santai. Ia menyeringai lebar sewaktu tatapan tak percaya bercampur kejengkelan dilayangkan Hinata ke arahnya. Pria itu memandang tubuh di bawahnya, lalu bersiul dan mengedipkan matanya. "Aku bisa bertahan kok."

Hinata merasa dirinya tercabik antara ingin memukul Sasuke, ataupun meraih pria itu dan menyelesaikan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini. Bertahan katanya? Tentu saja dia bisa, bahkan pria itu bisa saja mencari cara lain untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Sementara dirinya?

Sialan. Sialan!

Sekali lagi Hinata merutuki dirinya yang mencintai pria ini. Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah punya cara yang normal untuk mendapatkan keinginannya?

"Kau tahu, aku pasti akan membalasmu." Hinata berkata dengan geram. "Kau tunggu saja."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa menerima itu." jawabnya, namun ada keseriusan tak terbantah dalam suaranya. "Tapi aku hanya menginginkan jawabanmu, Hinata. Apa kau milikku?"

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat, memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi pria itu.

Ini adalah pria yang dicintanya semenjak kecil. Ini adalah pria yang telah membuatnya patah hati, namun juga berhasil membuatnya utuh kembali. Pria keras kepala dan arogan, yang ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai miliknya. Pria yang mampu membuat seluruh dunianya jungkir balik, berantakan, namun juga dapat membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Hinata akan menyesal seumur hidupnya jika ia sampai menolaknya.

"Milikmu." bisiknya parau. Emosi menguasai tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar, cairan bening itu menetes dari sudut matanya. "Selamanya."

Dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum penuh ketulusan sebelum menurunkan kepalanya untuk kembali mencium Hinata sekilas dan menyatukan kembali tubuh mereka.

Pinggulnya kembali menghentak dalam. Liar. Kasar. Tak terkendali. Cepat. Dan semakin cepat.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan dinding dalamnya bergetar, tubuhnya memberi pertanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncak pelepasannya.

Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke turun ke bawah, padanya, memeluknya dengan erat, sewaktu ia pada akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali, sebelum ia pun mengalami hal yang sama. Mencapai pelepasannya sendiri. Memenuhi rahim gadis itu dengan benihnya.

Mereka saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Menenangkan diri masing-masing dari euforia yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Mengatur nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sewaktu sinar matahari pagi merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya merasa rileks dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke merasa bahagia.

Hinata.

Nama itulah yang bertanggungjawab membuatnya bertingkah bagai remaja yang baru saja mengenal asmara. Dengan mata terpejam, ia berusaha menahan seringai yang memaksa muncul di bibirnya.

Miliknya. Tunangannya. Calon istrinya. Calon ibu anak-anaknya.

Semalam merupakan malam istimewa, dipenuhi dengan percintaan yang memabukkan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh gadis itu, dan membawanya ke ranjangnya. Mengulangi kegiatan mereka lagi.

Sialan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin berada di selubung milik Hinata lagi.

Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping , senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya dengan harapan menemukan gadis itu masih tertidur lelap, hanya untuk menemukan sisi tempat tidur lainnya telah kosong.

Ia segera beranjak duduk dan menoleh ke sana sini dngan heran. Mengambil selimut dan melilitkannya di pinggang, Sasuke segera berdiri dan mencari tunangannya.

Namun tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di _penthouse_ itu. Sasuke mengumpat keras dan segera mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi gadis sialan, yang dengan beraninya membiarkannya terbangun seorang diri di ranjang.

Ketika ia berhasil menemukan ponselnya, benda di tangannya itu berdering, menampilkan kontak sang tunangan. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan ketidaksukaannya, suara renyah bercampur tawa sang gadis telah lebih dulu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Jangan marah." kata Hinata sambil tertawa. "Setelah kemarin, kau tak boleh memarahiku, Sasu."

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan geram. "Kau di mana?"

"Di rumahku. Baiklah, aku menelpon hanya untuk memberitahumu itu."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik tak percaya menatap ponselnya.

"Dan Sasu." Hinata berkata sekali lagi sambil tertawa. "Tulisanku itu tak lagi berjudul _Dear Future Husband._ Tapi _Dear Husband-to-be_."

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, Hinata telah memutuskan sambungan. Membuat sang pria Uchiha kembali mengumpat. Ia baru saja akan menelpon balik sang tunangan ketika sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Aku mengharapkan ajakan kencan setelah ini. Kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya. Karena jika tidak, aku mungkin akan berpikir ulang untuk menikah denganmu._

Dan kali ini Sasuke terkekeh. Kelihatannya, ke depan nanti, ia akan disibukkan oleh syarat calon suami oleh sang tunangan mungilnya.

 _Yeah well_ , Sasuke pun tak menerima kurang dari itu. Lagipula, ini demi memastikan posisinya sebagai satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya. Demi masa depannya. Masa depan mereka berdua.

 **~~~~~The End~~~~~~**

Selesai. Dan saya gak nyangka fic ini bakal sepanjang ini. Kalo jelek, jangan diprotes ya. Fic ini muncul demi memenuhi hutang saya pada salah satu author kesayangan.

Kakam... Ini udah selesai ya. Maaf kalo judul dan isinya rada gak nyambung. *ketawa nista

Hzl. As usual, you're a life saver. Fic ini mungkin gak bakalan kelar juga tanpa bantuanmu.

Dan sebaiknya saya segera kabur, sebelum saya ditagih hutang fic lain yang masih nyangkut.

Thanks for reading. *tebar peluk dan cium

 **With Love**

 **Raye ^.^**


End file.
